The Quest for the Can Opener!
by Kesiah
Summary: Abe and Munch return from Vykker's Labs, only to find they must embark on a new quest!
1. A strange beginning

Quest for the....Can Opener?

  
  


Prologue

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Oddworld, Abe, Munch or any of the character from the Oddworld games series. They all belong to Oddworld Inhabitants. Ben is my own character, as is 'That One'. Take them, and I'll be forced to beat you will my sketch book.

  
  


*Shortly after the end of Munch's Oddysee*

  
  


Munch hopped towards the waters edge, the last can of Gabbiar in his hands. 

  
  


Abe watched him go, then turned away to watch one of the fights that were developing around the rescued eggs. 

  
  


*The little guy needs some time alone. * He mused, as Alf arrived with tea for the returned Muds. 

  
  


The transfer of the eggs to a safer resting area continued silently, but was abruptly broken by Munch's piercing yell. 

  
  


"ABE!!!" The Gabbit hopped frantically back towards the surprised Muds and turned to face Abe. 

  
  


"I need a can opener!" He said. 

  
  


Abe blinked."What for Munch?" 

  
  


Munch held up the precious can."To open this!" 

  
  


Abe scratched his butt while he thought. Then he turned to the other Muds. 

  
  


"Any of you guys got a can opener?" 

  
  


The general round of shrugs and "No"s answers the Gabbit's question. 

  
  


"I need a can opener Abe!" He said desperately. 

  
  


Abe looked down into Munch's huge eyes. 

  
  


"Okay," he sighed, "We'll go look for one." 

  
  


Munch grinned, "Let's get going." 

  
  


------------------------------ 

  
  


Will Abe and Munch manage to find a can opener for the Gabbiar? Will the storyline pick up more? Lets hope so. 

  
  


Please, comments are welcome. 

  
  



	2. Awake the Raisin

Chapter 1: Awake the Raisin

  
  


Abe mooched back to Alf's in the morning, he and Munch would be leaving today, and he wanted to have a nice calming cup of tea first. 

  
  


"Hey Alfie." He said as he entered. 

  
  


Alf took one look at his expression, then pushed a cup of chamomile tea in Abe's hand. 

  
  


"Aren't you supposed to be leavin' with Munch?" Alf said. 

  
  


"Well, yeah, but....." Abe began, but was interrupted by Munch bouncing through the door. 

  
  


"Come on Abe! Let's go already, we haven't got all day!" Munch said, and stood glaring up at the Mudokon until he got up. Abe gave a half-hearted wave to Alf, before the two of them left, leaving Alf to finish the tea. 

  
  


Some time later........ 

  
  


"Abe, where are we going?" Munch asked, trying to keep up with Abe's longer legs. 

  
  


Abe glanced down at him, "To see the Raisin," was his only answer. 

  
  


Munch stopped in surprise, then had to hop quickly in order to keep up.

  
  


"Why! We can find the can opener ourselves." He gasped at Abe. Attempting to glare at someone while hopping frantically didn't work that well, as Munch was discovering. 

  
  


"He might know somewhere where we can get one easily." Abe replied. He sped up a little, think that the sooner this was over, the sooner he could get back. Abe knew that finding a can opener was important, but it really didn't sound like good material for a game..... 

  
  


"We'll be there soon." He said to Munch. 

  
  


----------------------------- 

  
  


Abe was aware of a constant muttering at the back of his mind. It had been going on for some time now. 

  
  


It was Munch. If he listened carefully, he could just make out the words... 

  
  


"mphf......stupid Muds....damn long legs......@&#% Abe with his #@*&%^ legs!" 

  
  


Abe flinched and stopped, waiting for Munch to catch up. The Gabbit looked exhausted. 

  
  


"You wanna take a break?" He asked. 

  
  


Munch merely glared, then flopped down. 

  
  


----------------------------- 

  
  


"Look! It's the Raisin's Cave! That didn't take that long, hey Munch?" Abe called back to the distant figure of his friend. 

  
  


Munch hopped determinedly past the Mudokon into the cave, leaving Abe to follow. 

  
  


The inside of the cave was dark and moist. The echoing sounds of water dropping merged with the ever present chanting and spiritual music. The over-powering feeling of awe and greatness caused Abe to walk quietly, head bowed, to stand before the dominating bulk of the Almighty Raisin. Munch hopped up beside him. Several moments passed before either of them realized that the Raisin was obviously asleep. 

  
  


"Now what?" Munch asked, still annoyed at Abe for running ahead of him.

  
  


"I don't know." Abe said. He walked over to one of the chanting Mudokon forms and shook him gently. 

  
  


"Hey, wake up." He hissed in his ear. 

  
  


Nothing. 

  
  


Abe frowned and shook him harder, then poked him in the arm. "Get up!" He called, "We need your help!" 

  
  


Nope.

  
  


Annoyed, Abe shoved against the Mudokon, hoping to shift him. Instead, the Mud toppled sideways and smashed into pieces on the ground. 

  
  


There was a moment of shocked silence, then Abe began screaming, followed shortly by Munch. They wasted some time running around and screaming hysterically before they managed to move up to words. 

  
  


"Abe! You killed him!!" Munch yelled, backing away from the homicidal Mud. 

  
  


"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Abe sobbed, and began trying to piece the Mudokon back together. It didn't work to well. 

  
  


Munch hopped backward, and stumbled over a fragment of Mudokon hand. He yelped, then noticed something. 

  
  


"Abe, are Muds normally made of stone?" 

  
  


Abe looked up, "No. Why do'ya ask that?" he said. 

  
  


Munch picked up the piece of hand and hopped over to the rest of the Mudokon. 

  
  


"Cause this guy is." 

  
  


Abe looked at the Mudokon head that he held in his hands. "Hey, you're right!" He dropped the stone head, then walked over to the other chanting figure. "This one is a statue too."

  
  


Munch hopped around the area before asking, "So where is that chanting coming from?" 

  
  


A few more minutes of examination revealed a hidden tape player, providing the constant background music and chanting. 

  
  


"So, the Raisin's been faking this all along?" Abe said, sounding shocked. 

  
  


"And he hasn't even woken up!" Munch said in disgust. 

  
  


It was true. Through the screams, the search of the cave and the breaking of statues, the Raisin had slept on. 

  
  


Abe glared up at him. "That's it! I'm gonna wake him up and demand some answers!" 

  
  


------------------------------- 

  
  


How will Abe wake the not-so Almighty Raisin? Will the Raisin give them a straight answer? What stupid jokes will I drag out next? Tune in for the next semi-exciting chapter! 

  
  


Comments, criticism, praise, abuse, hero worship and death threats are welcome.

  
  



End file.
